


Forbearance

by Loremaiden



Series: Vendetta [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Granada AU, Great Hiatus, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's patience with Scotland Yard has run out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbearance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #16 (Words of Wisdom) on Watson's Woes. Granada AU set during the Hiatus.
> 
> Words of Wisdom: "Beware the fury of a patient man." (John Dryden)

Doctor Watson was a patient man.

He was well-aware of his nickname at Scotland Yard, whispered behind his back half-mockingly and half-endearingly. Saint John, for only a saint could have tolerated working _and_ lodging with Sherlock Holmes.

And as the Yard's newly-appointed patron saint of patience, he was reminded time and again to live up to that trait in the aftermath of Holmes' death.

 _Patience_ , his new superiors insisted as they gently but firmly assigned him away from the Moriarty case to dull, simple autopsies he could do in his sleep.

 _Patience_ , Hopkins recommended as they lost lead after lead trying to catch the minnows that escaped Patterson's net, the very net that Holmes bequeathed to the Yard on a silver platter.

 _Patience_ , Gregson grumbled as the trials dragged on and on.

 _Patience_ , Lestrade dared to say to his face as cunning lawyers and corrupt judges gave freedom to the Professor's higher-ups who had money and influence to spare.

 _Patience_ , Watson angrily muttered to himself as he loaded Holmes' notes that he stole from the file room into his coat pocket and the bullets into his revolver.

Patience? Even a saint could only have so much.


End file.
